


petals off of flowers

by Miss_Laney



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Characters to be added, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purpled is honestly just confused like, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Charles | Grian, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), breakdowns, hermit!tommy, tommy completely different in hermitcraft what will he do?, where did my rat friend go???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Purpled didn't really know what to expect when joining Hermitcraft, he'd only gone for a quick job, enchant something and leave. He didn't expect to find the presumed-dead Tommy, who was way different than he remembered.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hermitcraft Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	petals off of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> purpled voice chief what is this

For everything that Tommy claimed, he truly was just a boy.

_ Keep your head down. Keep them happy. You've been so good, haven't you? _

Dream, Dream, Dream, it repeated over and over.

It was almost as if his own brain had a defense mechanism, just to keep everyone happy.

He couldn't get kicked out again, he couldn't be a liability, he couldn't be back in the ravine with the constant threat of Manburg or the angry yelling of his brother, or the broken ruins and harsh punishments of Logstedshire.

If that meant giving all he had to these strangers, then so be it.

Purpled certainly didn't expect to meet Tommy on this server, nevertheless the broken shell of the chaotic bastard he used to be. So quiet he was, barely lifting a brow at the quips that would have him at his throat in the past.

He's too delicate to be Tommy, too quiet.

Grian worked up the courage to ask him about their lives on the other servers once.

Only once, before rushing off, apparently to Xisuma. He's not sure if he made the right call, if the sudden influx of questions was anything to go by.

If he found Tommy sobbing into Grian’s arms after a particularly nasty nightmare, mistaking him for Wilbur, he certainly didn't mention anything.


End file.
